wawanakwaphobia
by minimonster12345
Summary: the school of fear fear kids get paired up with campers from total drama revenge of the island, but when a odd pair is made, will a certain strawberry blonde be more relaxed? you'll see .rated T for 13 year old pregnancy. what, it happens! no flames. lot's of luluxtheo!
1. Chapter 1

Eeeeeeepppppppp! My first cross-over! And my first total drama fanfic! So exciting!

Dawn awoke from her night slumber. She yawned. She sensed that something unusual was going to happen today. She got up and slipped out of her pajamas. She looked in her suitcase and found some clean clothes. She got dressed and left the cabin to find B, lightening, zoey, and brick standing outside, as well as four thirteen year olds and a ten year old. Chris walked up. "Aahhhh, the first five people awake." Chris pointed out. "You guys will be paired up with these five petite campers from a special camp. We chose them because they all have phobias." Chris earned a kick in the shin by lulu for calling them 'petite'. Chris glares at lulu and chef brings out a hat with five slips of paper in it. "You, campers, will pick a slip out of the hat and NOT open it. When all of you have picked slips you will call out the names of your 'buddies' and they will come back to your rooms and sleep on these McLean brand cots." Chris says, pointing at five cots. When it is time for the challenges, they will go with you to compete. When you guys get eliminated, they will either be sent back to their camp, or be assigned to a new camper, depending on their fan rating and popularity. Any questions?" brick raised his hand. "Yes, brick" "uh, what are their phobias?" he asked looking at the kids. "That will be written on the slip, also." Chris explained. Chef brought the hat around, and soon all of the teens had slips in their hands. "How about you read yours first bev, then Mr. confident, then no friends, then sergeant brick house, then creepy girl. B held up a slip of paper that said: Theo, thantaphobe. Theo then walked up to b and stood there. Lightening unfolded his slip and shouted "Lightening got someone named Garrison! He's aquaphobic!" garrison walked over to Lightening and gave him a high five. Zoey looked down at her paper and smiled. "Hyacinth, who's Isolophobic." Hyacinth ran over and squeezed zoey. Zoey smiled and hugged hyacinth. Brick pulled out his paper and responded "Madeleine, the arachnophobe, I repeat, Madeleine the arachnophobe. Madeleine walked over to brick. Dawn read her slip out loud. "Lulu who is claustrophobic." She said. Lulu walked over and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long summer." She mumbled.

Sorry it was so short; I really wanted to post it! I promise I will update soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what, my pageant was a scam! Never enter a Miss American girl pageant for your own good! TO THE STORY!

Lulu was silently sleeping on her cot, when Theo walked up to her. He shook her awake. "What are you doing here!" lulu whisper yelled. Lulu realized that it was pouring down rain as Theo grabbed her hand. "Come here." Theo whispered. Theo gave lulu his jacket and led her outside. Lulu quickly wrapped the jacket around her shoulders as the rain hit her face. Theo led lulu to the middle of the island, got down on one knee, and began to speak. "Lulu, ever since the first time you saw me, you despised me. What you didn't know was that I didn't hate you the whole time, then I liked you, then it turned into something more. I love you, lulu. I want to know if you love me, too. Lulu punchalower, the love of my life, will you be my girlfriend?" lulu was speechless at this point, with tears in her eyes for the first time. She nodded, then ran and kissed him. Little did they know that EVERYONE had woken up and they were ALL watching them. "I know exactly what to do!" shouted lulu as she dragged Theo to the bathroom. Everyone went to bed to finish their slumber.

Lulu woke up on her cot trying to think about what happened last night. "Oh god". She thought. She ran to the boy's room." Theo, I love you!" whispered lulu as Theo woke up. "I love you, too." Replied Theo. Lulu and Theo happily walked off to the mess hall. Everyone was giggling and wolf whistling except for dawn and b.

Three weeks later, lulu was looking in the mirror and she noticed a small bump on her abdomen. She immediately ran to Chris.

Dun dun dun! Do you know why the bump is there? Review and tell me if you do. Here is a hint. I had to change this story to rated T because of that! Sorry it was short!


	3. Chapter 3

I really want to update soon, so when you read this story, you have to review immediately! I will update when I get my first review! I'm sorry about the authors note, I hate them, too. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Two guests guessed it! LULU IS PREGNANT! You might be yelling" OH MY GOD, SHE'S ONLY THIRTEEN!" at you computer right now, but it happens! TO THE STORY!

Lulu was panting very heavily by the time she got to Chris. She flung open the door to see that Mrs. Wellington was sitting at a small table sipping tea. Chris was sitting at his desk doing some work that lulu didn't understand. When they started to stare at her she started to cry. Mrs. Wellington noticed the bump and whispered something in his ear. Chris nodded and Mrs. Wellington led lulu to the built in bathroom. She motioned for lulu to sit on the toilet lid and began digging through her purse. She pulled out a little packet and opened it. Lulu couldn't believe her eyes! It was a pregnancy test! Mrs. Wellington handed her the test and walked out of the bathroom. Lulu quickly took the test and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked around the bathroom. She saw a timer and set it for five minutes.

DING! Lulu's heart beat was so fast she swore she could hear it. She closed her eyes and picked up the test. Two lines. Lulu's heart skipped a beat. She smiled. She held the test tightly in her hand. She opened up the door and handed Mrs. Wellington the test. She ran out the door to the girl's cabin to tell Madeleine and try to think of a way to tell Theo.


	5. Chapter 5

Madeleine's pov

The door flung open and hugged me. "Maddie! Guess what! What happens when a claustrophobe and a thantaphobe cross paths?" "Well, nothing. Maybe a greeting or two but…" Madeleine was cut off by lulu. "it's supposed to be a joke, riddle, question thing...so, yeah!" oh, well, I don't know lulu, what." Replied Madeleine happily. "The claustrophobe starts eating for two." Said lulu, slightly calming down. "What is that supposed to….. You don't mean… YOU ARE PREGNANT!? Lulu slowly nodded as everyone started crowding around them. People were stroking her hair, calling their parents, and holding her hair back when she puked. By noon, they had a plan to tell Theo, calm lulu down, keep the baby healthy, build a nursery, and get a nurse, with the help of some parents that were all over lulu. When all of that was done, it was time to do the thing lulu had been dreading, telling the boys. She stood Chris's podium at the elimination ceremony. "Today, nobody will be going home!"Everyone sitting down cheered. "This little munchkin has some news for us!" lulu stepped up to the podium, her heart beating harder than she thought possible. "Theo, and the other boys, who I don't know, I have some news. The girls, their mothers, and I have been planning this and so many other things since this morning. This is going to be hard but I will just cut to the chase. I, Lucy Hera punchalower, am pregnant."

Dun dun dun! Sorry it's short but I have to go to sleep and I just got back from the hospital! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry about her telling people twice! I think I deleted the second one. On to the story.

"WHAT?!" shouted garrison. "NO WAY!" shouted Sam. "Isn't she 13?!" asked mike. Theo just sat with his jaw dropped. Lulu started to cry and ran into the girl's cabin. About three girls went after her, two with tubs of ice cream and one with a bottle of ranch dressing. Garrison went up to Theo. "Dude, just, wow." "I know….. What if she doesn't live through the birth of the child?!" responded Theo worryingly. "She's gonna live. Congrats, you're gonna be a dad." "I'm gonna go check on her. Will you come with me? "Sure, but if she kills me, you're paying for my funeral." They walked to the girl's cabin and knocked on the door. Zoey opened the door. "Hi I'm here to see lulu." "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked. "yeah." He said. "Come on in." he walked in with garrison and saw lulu sitting on the top bunk of the first bed. Theo climbed to the top and garrison sat on the bottom. "Lulu, I want you to know I will love you no matter what happens. I think we will make great parents and maybe have another kid someday." "Really?" she asked pouring some more ranch on her ice cream. "Yes, lulu, I love you." Suddenly lulu put her hand over her mouth, jumped off the bed, and ran to the bathroom. Theo cringed. She came out and turned to Theo." We have a doctor's appointment in three days."

I gotta go but I will update soon. Luv ya dumplings. Plus I am writing a jimmy neutron story called 'young love'. See ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been really busy and have written a couple of chapters of a new story so…yeah. Well I don't want to keep you waiting. Here it is.

Theo pov

"What time is it?" asked lulu for the millionth time today. "You're doctor appointment isn't until another hour. Stop asking." I replied. "Sorry, I'm just real nervous! What am I, three weeks?" "Yes lulu, three and a half weeks."

Theo pov

45 minutes later

"Come on, we have to GO!" shouted lulu grabbing her bag and running out the door. "Lulu! Be careful!" I shouted back. When we got to the doctor's office, lots of people looked at us weird. The doctor called us about five minutes later. "Who are you?" the doctor asked me. "I'm the dad." I said. "Oh, well then let's get started. How far along are you, lulu?" dr. kenson asked. "Umm, three and a half weeks." Lulu replied. "Okay. I need you to lie down and lift your shirt up." She instructed. Lulu did as she was told. Dr. Kenson put some jelly stuff on lulu's stomach. The screen turned on. "What IS that?!" asked lulu. "That is your child." "It looks like an alien!" she laughed. I love her laugh. It's so amazing, and beautiful. "It won't look like that when it comes out. I promise." The doctor explained with a laugh. "So, have you decided what you are going to do with the baby?" the doctor asked. "Ummm, I don't know. I kinda wanna keep it." Said lulu. "I mean, it's a big decision, but if you both want to keep it, then, it's your choice. " I want to keep it." I said. Lulu wiped the jelly off her stomach and hugged me. "Let's go home." she whispered in my ear. She grabbed her bag and we went back.

Back at the camp

"Awwwwwwwww, he or she is sooooooo cute! Exclaimed Hyacinth "I know right!" Lulu Squealed. Theo walked in the room. He walked up behind lulu and put his arms around her neck. "Our baby is so cute, even if it does look like an alien." Said lulu. "I know." Responded Theo. "I just can't wait until we find out if it's a boy or a girl." "I guess we'll just have to wait." Sighed lulu.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have no excuse. I promise that I will update more often.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn was meditating on a rock in the nearby woods. She wanted to get away from all the commotion. She suddenly heard footsteps in the woods. "Hello lulu." Dawn said without opening her eyes. "Hey." Responded lulu. They had been talking a lot since this whole thing happened. "How are you today?" asked dawn opening her eyes. "I'm good, how are you?" asked lulu sitting down on a tree stump. "I'm alright." Said dawn getting out of her meditation form. "How is the baby?" Lulu sighed "He or she is doing well." She put her hand on her stomach. "But I really need to talk to you." Dawn looked at her. "Yes I know, your aura tells me so." Said dawn calmly. "What's on your mind?" lulu sighed again. "I'm scared." Dawn looked at her with sympathy. "What if this baby ruins my life? I mean, I couldn't sleep last night, and I was thinking. Well I came to the conclusion that people will think that I'm immature, I won't be able to go out with my friends, and I'll have to drop him or her off at daycare if I want to go to school. Oh and I can't forget that it's daddy lives in another state!" she yelled. "Those are some very …...tough issues, but now is not the time to worry about them. Right now you should be more excited than worried. Tell me the good things." Said dawn. "Well, we know where the baby's gonna sleep. I have TWO spare bedrooms in my house. Both of them can fit two cribs and baby supplies, so that's covered. Obviously, the baby can't live in Theo's house, it's already cramped in there, and I can't imagine what it would be like with a baby there. I'm soooooooo excited! I'm already a month. Oooooohhhhhh, I'm hungry. Do you think the cafeteria has zucchini and hot sauce?" "Ummmmm, I don't think so." Laughed dawn.

Sorry about the whole one paragraph thing and I'm sorry it's so short, but I have to go to bed. See ya dumplings! Bye bye!


End file.
